


Alike

by AMAZINGmadness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, The Final Problem
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d’intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l’obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant des profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l’obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.-> Commence à la suite de Reichenbach Fall, s'étend jusqu'à adapter le récit aux saisons suivantes.





	1. Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.
> 
> Sheriarty. Pur et dur. John/Mary, Mycroft/Greg, et autres, qui viendront ensuite. Ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée (vous le verrez plus clairement par la suite.
> 
> J'ai posté ce premier chapitre il y a plus d'un an sur Fanfiction.net. J'y ai rencontré un certain public, et après 18 chapitres, je décide de la publier ici, sur AO3, car la communauté Sheriarty y est plus présente, et également parce que de nombreux auteurs migrent doucement et définitivement de FF.net à ce site-ci. Alors, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Si vous connaissez déjà, je ne vous explique pas plus les choses. Si vous lisez pour la première fois, sachez que c'est un récit angst, psychologique, ou peu de choses sont épargnés aux personnages. Non, ne fuyez pas. Ce n'est pas "si" noir. Un peu, voilà. En même temps, les choses peuvent-elles réellement bien tournées entre un sociopathe de haut niveau et un psychopathe ? =)
> 
> A écouter : Don't mess with me de Temposhark.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

Moriarty ne peut s’empêcher de penser. Penser penser penser, c’est insupportable, incroyable, son esprit ne peut pas juste s’arrêter, non, la machine ne peut jamais s’enrayer, non, et tout tourne toujours sans relâche derrière ses paupières closes, derrière ses yeux aux mouvements fous. 

Penser, réfléchir, à tout et à rien, à l’infime détail comme à la macroscopie d’un monde si vicieux que le leur, penser et penser à ne plus même savoir qui l’on est. Penser et penser pour ne plus avoir à s’ennuyer.

L’ennui. 

Ouch, la douloureuse absence, l’affreux doute qui imprègne chaque cellule, chaque pensée, dès lors que l’activité se tarie, dès lors que les êtres redeviennent de simples bouts de viande animés de sons et de gestes. James abhorre l’ennui, il l’exècre au-delà de tout, de tout, vraiment. L’ennui le laisse hagard, catatonique, amorphe. Il le laisse seul avec ses plus noires pensées, ses impressions les plus malsaines, et, oh !, comme James déteste ces moments-là, lorsque son esprit et ses gestes ne sont plus guidés que par une conscience qu’il se surprend encore à avoir, lorsque l’envie de bouger et de faire quelque chose devient plus forte que tout le reste …

Penser fait fuir l’ennui. Réfléchir lui permet de trouver de nouveaux moyens d’échapper à la lassitude. La nouveauté marche, au moins pour un temps. Elle est un phare dans l’obscurité, une lumière dans la nuit, et James adore se coller à tout ce qui brille un peu trop. Mais, elle a tendance à perdre de son charme, passé un temps, alors que ses pas se font peu à peu plus proche d’elle. L’ennui devient plus intelligent, plus intolérable, et recommence à avaler son temps. La nouveauté se fane, perd de son éclat pour dévoiler son côté terne, fade, et, alors, l’ennui revient. Il est la personnification de la malveillance, du « je te l’avais bien dit », du « reste bien sage, mon ange, si tu ne veux pas que le monstre t’attrape ». L’ennui est l’interrupteur qui allume la folie. L’ennui, la destruction ultime de soi.

Les idées les plus déguelasses de James ont toujours trouvées leur source devant la télévision, alors qu’il s’ennuyait ferme, vautré dans son canapé. Ou, dans les rues peuplées du centre-ville, alors qu’il marchait au milieu des gens communs. Ou, dans une cellule profondément enfouie d’une prison britannique ultra-secrète.

Oh, cette cellule. Il s’en lèche parfois encore les lèvres avec plaisir. Les murs sales, les coups, les petits bonhommes du gouvernement, et ce cher Mycroft Holmes, jamais avare d’une belle et franche parole sur son petit-frère tant aimé. 

Jim a adoré ces moments, toutes ces semaines passées avachi, entravé à sa chaise, écoutant d’une oreille avide l’extraordinaire destinée de Sherlock, imprimant chaque fait, se délectant de chaque détail. C’était très drôle. C’était un peu comme un conte, et Sherlock était comme ces héros à l’âme un peu sombre, mais servant tout de même le Bien, qui aurait, au final, droit à une vraie et belle fin heureuse, avec mariage et toute la panoplie offerte dans le coffret, et ce grâce à son courage et à l’héroïsme qu’il avait su montrer lors de rudes moments. C’était beau, et très touchant. Si touchant que James ne put s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi, à cette époque, lui, ne pouvait pas faire partie d’un tel conte. 

Il pouvait jouer bien des rôles. Sherlock pouvait être son sauveur, ou son ami, voire son ennemi. Il pouvait être à lui, il pouvait le détruire. Le beau chevalier affronterait-il un dragon ? Sauverait-il une princesse des griffes de bandits ? Se contenterait-il de rester ce connard égoïste et arrogant que Mycroft dépeignait si bien ?

James voulait savoir. James voulait participer. Les pensées, toutes les pensées, étaient à présent tournées vers cela : comment allons-nous faire, comment allons-nous nous y prendre, mon beau, pour juste simplement te faire nôtre ?

Mycroft n’eut pas besoin de lui montrer de photographie, James se l’imagina parfait. Assez pour le vouloir. Assez pour juste l’avoir.

L’obsession. C’est ainsi que les psys appellent ce genre de choses, le genre de moment où un être reste comme bloqué, comme fixé, sur une chose, sur quelqu’un, sur un moment. James adore cela. James adorait passer du temps dans sa cellule et tourner en rond, à graver sur les murs des lettres, qui finirent par former des mots, des prénoms, le prénom.

S. H. E. R. L. O. C. K.

La première fois que Mycroft était entré dans sa cellule, du moins la première fois après qu’il ait mis à profit son nouveau goût pour la gravure, James avait bien observé son visage. L’agent n’avait plus semblé si fier, si imperturbable : il avait pincé les lèvres, et quelque chose avait assombri son regard. Mais, il n’avait rien dit. D’ailleurs, par la suite, il n’avait plus rien dit. Il n’était plus venu, n’était plus apparu, et Sherlock avait juste continué à vivre et à prospérer dans son esprit malade, loin des belles histoires, loin des jolis petits contes du frère ainé.

James en avait été furieux.

Pas grave, pas grave. Ils avaient finis par le relâcher. James avait de l’influence, de bons « amis » (de gros pots-de-vins versés aux grosses pontes, de belles menaces servies aux bonnes personnes), et beaucoup de culot. Ils lui avaient foutu une surveillance rapprochée aux fesses, des interdictions en tout genre, l’avaient mis dans le premier avion direction l’exil, et bye, Moriarty, l’Angleterre te remercie.

C’est drôle. Cela l’est, n’est-ce pas ?

L’ennui a été colmaté par une pâte voluptueuse, par de beaux récits sur l’inaptitude sociale de Sherlock Holmes et sur ses frasques les plus intimes, servis personnellement par son grand frère, bien heureux de les lui révéler en échange d’informations lui permettant, assurément, une juteuse et fière promotion. Le chantage comme activateur. La dénégation de toute forme de vie privée comme ascenseur social. 

Allez, avouez : c’est drôle.

Sherlock avait autrefois juste été une curiosité, un gamin collant de près à sa première mise en scène, un nom mentionné dans un article sur la mort de Carl Powers, un point lumineux dans le brouillard d’un monde pollué et déguelasse. Il était étrange, et James trouvait l’étrange fascinant. Il ne s’était pourtant pas attendu à ce que le nom revienne, à ce que la silhouette réapparaisse, à ce que l’étrangeté vire à la fascination, puis à l’obsession. Cela n’avait jamais fait partie du plan. S’attacher à quoi que ce soit n’avait jamais été programmé. Il ne pensait pas arriver entre les mains de Mycroft Holmes, une fois capturé. Il ne pensait pas se voir ouvert à tant de confessions. Tout cela était complétement parti en vrille.

Ainsi, une fois dehors, il avait repris ses activités, doucement, s’était racheté un beau portefeuille d’actions en tous genres dans les milieux les plus influents. Les services de Sa Majesté avaient soigneusement vidés tous ses comptes en banque mais, bien heureusement, il restait assez d’argent pour pouvoir se mettre quelques yakuzas en poche. Il parvint à soudoyer les hommes de mains de l’homme qu’il avait vendu pour payer sa libération, entre autres choses, et la branche mafieuse en question finit par juste se choisir un nouveau chef et cesser de le harceler. Des services rendus à droite et à gauche finirent d’étoffer et de remplir son coffre. Il fit tuer les agents assignés à sa surveillance et s’évertua à disparaitre. Il y parvint. Un temps.

Le job de criminel consultant n’est pas de tout repos. C’est très amusant, mais assez exténuant. La planification d’assassinats, d’attentats, prend du temps, de même que la gestion de tous ces stupides et minables individus qui composent son plein portefeuille de clientèle, incapables de s’auto-gérer, trop bêtes pour juste tuer sans se faire attraper.

Ils sont des fourmis, de belles et grassouillettes fourmis sur lesquelles il adore sauter à pieds joints. Parfois, les corps craquent. Parfois, ils crient un peu trop fort. Parfois, cela se passe si vite que s’en est vraiment décevant. Et, comme à peu près tout, cela finit par devenir carrément ennuyant.

James parvient à savoir lorsque ces moments-là arrivent : lorsque l’excitation du jeu laisse place à la lassitude. Il sent poindre la migraine, sent l’adrénaline chuter, ses mains se remettre à trembler. L’ennui revient, plus puissant, plus grand, plus imposant, et James sait bien ce qui l’attend, au final, au bout de la ligne, si du moins il ne parvient pas à trouver de quoi tromper l’ennui : il finira par en crever, par poser le canon de son arme sur sa tempe et juste appuyer.

La vie mena donc son cours, routinière, agaçante. James tire les ficelles et les pantins se débattent. C’est juste tellement chiant.

Jusqu’à l’article. Quelques mots dans la presse, qui apparurent devant ses yeux rougis et fatigués – l’ennui, la cigarette, l’alcool, un peu de cachets, aussi, et les insomnies, surtout -, alors qu’il googlait, une énième fois, la prière du soir : « Sherlock Holmes ».

Sherlock putain de baisable Holmes. Les photos de la rubrique « Images » de Google parlaient d’elles-mêmes.

Bref, un bel article d’un journaliste lambda, rapportant que la police avait été aidée par un détective consultant dans la résolution de telle affaire, blablabla, et combien ses talents étaient impressionnants, assez pour que sa collaboration avec les forces de l’ordre soit renouvelée, à l’avenir, bien certainement. L’article était ponctuée d’une jolie photographie, sur laquelle James reconnu sans mal Sherlock et l’inspecteur Lestrade, de Scotland Yard. Il l’imprima et la colla sur un des murs de son salon. Il en sortit un plan plus rapproché, et vint également l’épingler sur la tapisserie.

L’excitation reprend le dessus. L’adrénaline revient, le rush est palpable.

Comme une confrontation longtemps retardée, comme deux ennemis de longue date, James regarde et attend et confectionne et tisse lentement sa toile autour de Sherlock. Il aide des criminels, non plus en Europe, aux Etats-Unis, en Asie, mais reconcentre ses activités sur l’Angleterre, sur l’unique ville de Londres, même, là où Sherlock a le plus de chance d’être mandé. Il paye, aide, soutient, finance, tue, et voit les cas se résoudre, les affaires se démêler. Il joue doucement, appuie sur les bons boutons, tente de jauger des véritables capacités du détective consultant (il a lu attentivement ses nombreux blogs, également), démêlant le vrai des faits emprunts d’affect servis par Mycroft « l’homme de glace » Holmes.

Mais, ce n’est pas assez. Parce que Sherlock a des amis. Parce que Sherlock a un travail. Parce qu’il a un bel appartement, parce qu’il paye ses impôts, parce qu’il est juste comme tous les autres, non ? Putain, il est vraiment le héros, alors ? Il joue du bon côté. Il joue forcément du bon côté.

Il faut corser le jeu. Il faut qu’il voie mieux, plus, plus en profondeur … Alors, il embrasse son amie, Molly, il l’appâte en lui donnant les baskets volées de Powers, en lui donnant quelques-uns de ses clients les moins influents (une réputation à tenir dans les hautes instances du crime, tout de même), fait exploser une vieille dame et la moitié de l’immeuble qui va avec et décide de le rencontrer en personne, cette fois. De juste poser, enfin, ses yeux sur lui. Bonne idée.

Mauvaise idée.

La provocation est allée loin, si loin qu’il a pensé, un moment, que Sherlock allait effectivement tirer sur la bombe et tous les tuer. Si loin qu’il a pensé qu’il pouvait très bien lui tirer dessus. Si loin que l’obsession est devenue plus atroce encore, par la suite.

Sherlock n’est pas un ange. Il n’est pas un si bel et petit partisan du Bien, un chevalier enveloppé dans une belle armure. Il est un tentateur. Il est le chaos. Avec un peu d’effort, avec un peu d’aide, il pourrait même être un très méchant garçon, qui sait, un très vilain garçon …

James va lui briser le cœur, littéralement. Il va le tuer, juste pour voir ce que ça fait. Parce qu’il ne devrait pas lui faire ressentir cela, parce que tout cela n’est véritablement pas humain.

Sur le toit, tout était parfaitement pensé, de la place des snipers aux simples mots qu’il devait prononcer. La seule et unique balle dans son revolver était également méthodiquement en place. Tout, tout, devait se dérouler selon le plan : Sherlock imaginerait un code tordu, tenterait de se sauver, mais James lui ferait perdre tout espoir. Et, dès lors qu’il aura sauté, dans la claire volonté de sauver ses amis, James se collerait une balle dans la bouche. La belle fin. La seule et unique possible, la dernière pour le sauver de l’ennui, horrible et monstrueux, qui viendrait après Sherlock (car, l’ennui revenait toujours, n’est-ce pas ?).

Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi en être venu à cela ? Pourquoi juste laisser tomber la fin digne d’un conte des frères Grimm pour passer à quelque chose de bien plus insidieux, de tant irréfléchi ? James n’est pourtant pas impulsif, changeant, certes, mais pas au point de ne pas peser chaque décision avant de la prendre. Alors, pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi avoir tiré sur Sherlock et l’avoir kidnappé au lieu de juste le laisser se suicider ? 

James ne peut s’empêcher de penser, de réfléchir, de calculer.

Pourtant, il semble n’y avoir aucune réponse à cette question.


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux ans après la disparition de son meilleur ami, John Watson est contacté par Mrs Hudson, son ancienne logeuse, qui le prie de venir l’aider à débarrasser son ancien appartement des affaires laissées intouchées de Sherlock, et ce afin de les rendre à ses parents. Profondément touché par sa mort, à laquelle il n’a pas toujours cru, John décide de se replonger dans ses souvenirs et d’accepter, prenant dès lors le risque de sombrer à nouveau dans un certain désespoir. Mais, désormais, Mary est là pour l’aider, et il sait que les choses finiront bien par s’arranger. Que les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie. N’est-ce pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Sunrise » est le nom porté par l’un des 217 violons recensés de Stradivarius. Sa traduction littérale, de l’anglais, signifie « lever de soleil ».
> 
> A écouter : Home de Foxes et Back From The Dead de Skylar Grey.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, Sherlock.

Le plancher craqua derrière lui. Cela ne le surprit pas. Il avait, de toute façon, remarqué la voiture de luxe garée dans la rue adjacente à celle-ci, ainsi que le type fumant à la terrasse du café voisin, une minuscule oreillette glissée dans le tympan. Les services secrets, sans même y penser. Du Mycroft tout craché.

Sherlock enleva ses lunettes de soleil aux verres noirs, dissimulant les cernes violacés qui marquaient ses yeux délavés, légèrement hagards. Il les accrocha à l’encolure du tee-shirt gris et usé qu’il portait sous une veste en cuir ajustée. Il sentit son frère passer près de lui, sentit son regard inquisiteur, perçant, glisser sur sa silhouette longiligne, le jaugeant, notifiant immédiatement les faits les plus notables. Sherlock n’essaya pas de se dérober à l’agaçante étude. Il se contenta de regarder d’un œil défait les cartons poussiéreux qui remplissaient son ancien appartement, désormais abandonné, désormais vide et sans vie.

-John Watson ne vit plus ici depuis longtemps.

Oui, il aurait dû s’en douter. Cela faisait presque deux ans, deux ans depuis sa disparition, alors, oui, il savait que John devait être passé à autre chose, devait avoir repris le cours de sa vie. C’est ce qu’étaient censés faire les gens. Les gens normaux.

Cela n’en était pour autant pas moins douloureux.

Il avança doucement vers le centre de la pièce, ses yeux passant sur les murs marqués de traces de balles, sur la cheminée toujours hantée par le crâne, sur les deux fauteuils se faisant face, mais désormais peuplés d’objets abandonnés et délaissés par leurs anciens propriétaires. Il passa une main sur l’étui qui enfermait son violon, fermant un instant les yeux.

Deux ans.

-Sherlock …

-Je pars pour Moscou. Dans trois heures. Tout va bien se passer.

Les derniers mots tombèrent de ses lèvres avant qu’il ne puisse les retenir. Des mensonges, toujours. Il n’osa pas relever le regard vers Mycroft, qui émit à cela un reniflement de vague mépris. Sherlock n’en fut pas surpris. Depuis que l’homme était venu en personne le délivrer de sa prison allemande, depuis qu’il avait clairement vu et compris le traitement qui avait été le sien pendant ces longs mois, Sherlock ne s’étonnait plus réellement des réactions un peu différentes de Mycroft. Il comprenait, maintenant, il parvenait enfin à discerner l’inquiétude derrière toute cette espèce de brouillard antipathique et venimeux. Cela n’était en fait pas si compliqué. La façon de voir, de penser, de ressentir des autres n’était pas si compliqué à comprendre, finalement. Sherlock regrettait juste qu’il ait fallu que Moriarty l’enlève pour que tout cela lui apparaisse plus clairement.

-Une équipe va t’accompagner jusqu’à l’aéroport.

-James ne va pas m’attaquer sur le chemin, Mycroft. Il doit, de toute façon, être quelque part en Australie, en cet instant.

Alors qu’il se retournait enfin vers la silhouette figée de son frère, il ne put passer à côté de la grimace qui déforma un très court instant ses traits à l’entente des mots.

-Ne l’appelle pas ainsi.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, dédaignant la colère qui passa dans le regard plus sombre de son ainé. Il ne pût, néanmoins, ignorer la tension qui marquait ses épaules, l’éclat étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux. Fronçant doucement les sourcils, Sherlock y lu « inquiétude », « peur » et aussi « culpabilité ». Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir que Mycroft s’inquiétait, et au-delà même de cela, qu’il lui cachait quelque chose. Pour voir qu’il y avait comme des remords dans ses pensées. Interceptant son regard inquisiteur, l’ainé soupira, nouant et dénouant ses mains de manière machinale autour de la précieuse poignée de son luxueux parapluie, ce que Sherlock interpréta immédiatement par « angoisse ». Cela fut suffisant pour faire courir une sueur froide le long de son dos.

-Nous avons perdu sa trace. Il pourrait être n’importe où.

Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas vraiment certain d’avoir compris. L’information, néanmoins, lorsqu’elle fut gravée dans son esprit, ne le surprit pas plus que cela. Moriarty était intelligent, bien trop, et avait assez de relations et d’argent pour pouvoir disparaître et réapparaitre à sa guise. Sherlock le savait. Douloureusement.

Et, dès lors, que devait-il en penser ? Devait-il se sentir menacé ? Le détective fuyait depuis déjà plus d’un an, emporté toujours vers l’avant grâce à l’aide de son frère et des quelques contacts et relations qu’il avait, çà et là, de par le monde. Courant toujours devant Moriarty. Le fuyant constamment. 

Ses mains se remirent à trembler, et il les cacha rapidement en les enfonçant dans les poches de sa veste, s’éclaircissant la gorge et se détournant pour empêcher ses émotions de se laisser lire sur son visage creusé par la fatigue.

Il avait peur de se trouver de nouveau piégé. Il avait passé trois mois entre les mains de Moriarty, et cela avait été bien suffisant. Bien assez. Désormais libre, il entendait bien le rester, ce qui ne semblait pas réellement être dans les plans du criminel, qui n’avait de cesse de le poursuivre.

-La voiture attend, Sherlock.

-Ils m’ont innocenté. Cette semaine. Cette bande d’idiots a enfin compris que Richard Brook n’était qu’un leurre. As-tu pris part de quelque façon que ce soit à ma disculpation ?

Mycroft haussa les épaules, l’agacement désormais clairement peint sur son visage. Sherlock avança vers l’une des fenêtres du salon et écarta légèrement les rideaux. Mycroft n’eut pas besoin de formuler clairement la mise en garde qui sommeillait et se lisait presque dans sa posture rigide, Sherlock, de toute façon, ne s’en formalisa pas.

Car, si Moriarty souhaitait toujours le tuer, il aurait très bien pu le faire à de nombreuses reprises, ces vingt-quatre derniers mois. Se tenir trop proche d’une fenêtre, à découvert, n’était pas la pire des situations, vraiment.

-Qu’est-ce que cela peut-il bien faire ? Pour l’opinion publique, tu es mort.

Le visage de Sherlock se ferma, à ces mots. Mort. Oui, d’une quelconque manière, le gouvernement, ou du moins Mycroft, avait réussi à faire appuyer ce point-là. Il avait été mortellement blessé sur le toit de l’hôpital St Barthelemy, la quantité de sang retrouvée ayant été un indice fondamental. Corps jamais retrouvé. Moriarty jamais capturé. Il avait eu droit à des funérailles auxquels ses parents avaient été conviés, où John avait un peu parlé. Même à une plaque en marbre sur sa tombe toute neuve, il le savait, il s’y était rendu plus tôt dans la journée, tout de suite après être descendu de l’avion revenant de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Tout son beau plan, sa mort orchestrée grâce à Molly et à Mycroft, tout cela anéanti. Il avait prévu de disparaître, surtout pour avoir l’occasion de détruire le réseau du criminel et pour calmer l’obsession grandissante de Moriarty à son égard. Il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer que celle-ci était déjà hors de tout contrôle.

-Sherlock, il faut que tu partes.

Il laissa retomber le rideau poussiéreux, couvrant la vitre sale, effaçant le monde extérieur. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre la supplication à peine cachée dans la voix de son frère, son impossible angoisse. Soupirant, il finit pourtant par obtempérer, se détournant après avoir embrassé la pièce d’un dernier regard, remettant lentement ses lunettes de soleil inutiles devant ses yeux secs.

Il était peut-être temps.

-Allons-y.

Le soulagement qui passa furtivement sur les traits de Mycroft l’écœura un peu, comme l’épais nuage de poussière qui monta du tapis qui recouvrait toujours l’escalier de bois. Il se surprit à espérer que Mrs Hudson rentre plus tôt de sa tea party, qu’elle et ses deux voisines des 220 et 216 Baker Street partageaient deux après-midis par semaine. La revoir lui semblait important. Lui était cher. 

« Encore des sentiments, toujours, toujours des sentiments pour ces êtres insipides et fades ... »

-Avance.

Mycroft dû sentir son malaise, car il se hâta de poser une main dans son dos, le poussant doucement vers la porte qu’il s’empressa d’ouvrir, laissant passer un peu de clarté, un peu du froid de cette soirée d’Automne londonienne. Sherlock s’était senti pâlir, avait pu sentir son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, erratique, juste à cette pensée dérangeante.

Moriarty était implanté dans son crâne. Quelque part, dans son palais mental, assis sur un trône d’or, il ricanait, se moquait de lui. Moriaty était dans un autre pays, dans une autre ville, dans une autre rue, dans les yeux d’un inconnu qu’il pouvait croiser, il le savait. Moriarty était là. Il était tapi dans l’ombre. Il attendait son heure, encore.

Sherlock se hâta de monter dans la voiture noire et luxueuse qui les attendait, devant l’immeuble. Il eut un peu honte de se sentir si soulagé, si en sécurité derrière les vitres teintées et les parois de tôle. Doucement, il entreprit de se calmer, de fermer son esprit à plus de panique. Moriarty avait disparu, mais lui-même ne partait-il pas bientôt pour un nouvel exil ? Son vol pour Moscou partait dans deux heures. Tout allait bien se passer.

N’est-ce pas ?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John Watson se contenta d’enlacer ses doigts à ceux de Mary. Sa présence, réconfortante, bien que silencieuse, l’empêcha peut-être de se mettre à pleurer alors que ses yeux passaient lentement sur la pierre tombale faite de marbre noir.

-Ca fait déjà deux ans …

-Oui.

Elle parlait d’une voix douce, chaude. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa main en le sentant se tendre, se renfermer dans ses pensées un peu tragiques, tentant de l’amadouer, de le faire lâcher prise. C’était la première fois qu’elle se rendait sur la tombe du si célèbre Sherlock Holmes. La première fois en un an de vie commune avec John, et elle se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas trouver en elle plus d’émotion que cela, de ne pas partager aussi facilement la peine de son petit-ami à l’idée de la disparition définitive du détective. Ainsi, se contenta-t-elle d’hocher gravement la tête, faisant passer tout l’amour qu’elle avait pour John dans le creux de sa main, dans sa paume et ses doigts brûlants, se sentant soulagée lorsque celui-ci finit par se reculer, essuyant presque rageusement ses yeux. Il leva vers elle un regard plus doux, plus fatigué, aussi. Elle lui sourit d’un air contrit.

-On y va ?

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture en silence. Mary connaissait leur prochaine étape, mais ne voulait pas y songer tout de suite. A ses côtés, John était tendu, conduisait selon des gestes automatiques qu’elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et cela l’inquiéta un peu. Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt. Peut-être aurait-elle dû insister un peu plus, le pousser à refuser, à remettre tout cela à plus tard. Deux ans étaient passés, certes, mais John se relevait à peine des longs mois de désespoir qui l’avaient engloutis à la mort de celui qu’il avait considéré – considérait toujours – comme son meilleur ami. Mary l’avait aidé, l’avait soutenu, ne s’était jamais plaint. Elle avait aimé tout de lui, tout de suite, de ses airs un peu rustres à l’éclat un peu désespéré dans son regard, et ne l’avait vraiment plus quitté, depuis. Mais, maintenant que John se remettait vraiment, souhaitait-elle qu’il retombe dans la catatonie, dans la désespérance ?

Ils se garèrent à quelques rues de Baker Street, puis marchèrent un peu dans le froid automnal. John parlait de tout et de rien, de son travail et des derniers patients difficiles qu’il avait eu à traiter, et Mary se contenta de l’écouter, sachant bien qu’il tentait, ainsi, de rompre avec le stress, avec ses propres pensées. Pourtant, elle parvenait à sentir la tension dans le corps de John, dans sa voix, alors qu’ils avançaient lentement vers l’immeuble. Mary pensa même qu’il allait se briser entre ses doigts lorsqu’elle alla jusqu’à frapper à la porte du 221 B.

Mrs Hudson, souriante, leur ouvrit la porte, et Mary fut immédiatement ensevelie sous une étreinte, la porte à peine entrouverte, avant que la vieille dame ne la lâche pour manquer d’étouffer son petit-ami devenu légèrement plus pâle.

-John ! Je ne vous attendiez plus ! Je n’ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis si longtemps !

Le médecin se dégagea poliment de son emprise, un peu sonné, dardant un regard un peu désespéré et angoissé vers Mary, qui tenta de le rassurer d’un sourire engageant.

-Mrs Hudson … Je suis désolé, vraiment …

Il passait presque d’un pied à l’autre, gêné, si mal à l’aise que Mary s’avança à son tour, jouant de son sourire avenant, toute l’attention de la vieille dame se portant dès lors sur elle.

-Mrs Hudson, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je m’appelle Mary, Mary Morstan. John m’a beaucoup parlé de vous.

La logeuse serra bien sa main, mais avec une telle hésitation, et avec un tel questionnement dans ses yeux que cela laissa Mary quelque peu perplexe. Un peu indécise, elle se tourna d’ailleurs vers John.

-Votre petite-amie ? Mais, je … Ne préfériez-vous pas les hommes, avant ?

\- … Pardon ?!

Mary sentit sa bouche s’entrouvrir, le choc se diffuser dans son esprit. Avait-elle réellement bien entendu ? Loin de s’offusquer, la logeuse regardait toujours John d’un air un peu hésitant, semblant apparemment croire dur comme fer à ses propos.

Est-ce que c’était une blague ?

-Non pas que je trouve cela mal, John, après tout, cela fait deux ans, et vous devez certainement passer à autre chose et vous trouver quelqu’un d’autre maintenant que Sherlock est …

-Pour l’amour du ciel, Mrs Hudson !

Cette fois-ci, Mary ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire, cachant immédiatement son éclat derrière une main, ne sachant si cela provenait de l’inquiétude qu’elle sentait doucement poindre ou de l’expression parfaitement risible qu’arborait maintenant John.

La vieille dame ne s’offusqua pas de son ton, se contentant de les précéder dans l’immeuble, levant les yeux au ciel et marmonnant un peu sur le train de vie des jeunes et sur leurs habitudes un peu dépravées.

-C’était quoi, ça ?

-Ne pose pas de questions, je t’en prie.

Il siffla ces derniers mots entre ses dents serrées, et Mary pu très vite constater que cela était plus de gêne que de réelle colère. La précédant dans ses pas, il refusa pourtant bien moins poliment le thé que la vieille dame leur proposa, et se contenta de monter jusqu’au premier, sans plus leur jeter le moindre regard, le visage à nouveau fermé. A cela, Mary ne put que soupirer. Et, accepter la tasse de thé que pouvait lui offrir Mrs Hudson, laissant ainsi John à ses souvenirs, et lui permettant dès lors d’en savoir un peu plus sur toute cette histoire de … de quoi ? De colocation douteuse ?

John du s’y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte. Sa main, se crispant, se refermant en un poing serré, pour se rouvrir, tremblante, poussa le battant avec une certaine force, comme pour désacraliser la douleur, comme un pansement qu’on retirerait trop vite pour ne pas à avoir à souffrir plus que de raison. Son regard parcouru la pièce, le salon resté intact, envahi de cartons et de poussière. Il avança de quelques pas, tourna sur lui-même. 

Rien ne semblait manquer.

Le crâne était là, sur la cheminée. Les tubes à essais reposaient encore dans l’évier. Il y avait peut-être encore des doigts dans le réfrigérateur (cela, John ne souhaitait pas le découvrir, et priait pour que Mrs Hudson soit venue faire le ménage ici pendant ces deux dernières années, au moins une fois) et des fioles aux contenus bizarres dans les placards. Les livres agonisaient çà et là, éparpillés, délaissés. L’ordinateur de Sherlock était sur la table basse. L’une de ses chemises était toujours étalée sur un des bras du vieux canapé.

Ainsi, voilà. Voilà deux années passées, deux années tristes à en mourir, deux années grises et désolantes. Deux ans, et la souffrance ne semblait jamais vraiment avoir disparue. Il inspira l’air poussiéreux et du retenir un sanglot qui ne demandait qu’à sortir de sa poitrine serrée. Tout cela faisait mal. Tout cela était juste tellement sinistre.

Il n’aurait pas dû accepter, jurer à Mrs Hudson qu’il viendrait l’aider à débarrasser les cartons, à déblayer les derniers bibelots et rendre l’endroit de nouveau habitable. Il aurait dû savoir que tout cela serait bien trop à supporter, bien trop dur à vivre. Comment pouvait-il juste faire disparaître tout cela ? Jeter toutes ces choses, mettre les cartons au grenier pour ensuite les oublier, vider cet appartement qui avait tant compté, à leurs yeux, c’était, pour lui, un peu comme enterrer Sherlock une deuxième fois. Inadmissible. Impensable.

Finalement, c’était se dire que Moriarty avait fini par gagner. C’était lui donner la victoire. S’avouer vaincu. Et, ça, c’était peut-être encore plus douloureux que se dire que tous ces cartons seraient bientôt remisés dans le grenier de la maison de campagne des Holmes, que son meilleur ami ne serait bientôt plus qu’un personnage d’une vieille photographie de famille, un fantôme oublié et sans visage.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui le fit toussoter. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués. Pourtant, il devait le faire. Il le devait, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait continuer à vivre dans le passé, continuer à penser que Sherlock était peut-être encore vivant, quelque part. Il avait une nouvelle vie, maintenant, un nouveau travail. Il avait quelqu’un, maintenant, une petite-amie intelligente et drôle, compréhensive et douce. Mary l’avait sauvé, quelque part. Il se devait de continuer à vivre, de penser à l’avenir, au moins pour elle, maintenant.

Finie, la chasse. Terminés, les espoirs. Moriarty était invisible et ses secrets étaient bien gardés. Même avec l’aide – certes, toute relative – de Mycroft, John et Lestrade n’avaient jamais pu mettre la main sur le moindre indice, la plus petite information le concernant. Pas d’indice, pas de piste, rien. Juste des rumeurs, des impasses et beaucoup de menaces en l’air. Rien. John espérait juste qu’il soit mort, lui aussi. Qu’il se soit mis une balle dans la tête, ou quelque chose dans ce style. Ou alors que quelqu’un l’y ait aidé un peu.

Il finit par se redresser, par attraper un carton. Il prit un sac poubelle et l’ouvrit, commença lentement à trier et jeter.

Il rit, parfois. Il sourit, de nombreuses fois, souvent de nostalgie, de mélancolie. Il se retint de pleurer plus de fois qu’il n’aurait pu l’avouer.

Sherlock conservait un fatras de choses et d’autres, de fourbis improbables. John conserva toutes ses notes sur ses nombreuses expériences, entassa le carton près des autres, ceux qui seraient portés aux parents de Sherlock. Il entassa quelques objets dans un autre carton, comme le crane, ou encore la casquette, toutes ces choses que personne n’avait réclamé et qu’il ne pouvait jeter.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Mary vint frapper à la porte. Elle avança doucement dans l’appartement, curieuse de tout, jetant rapidement un regard autour d’elle avant de reporter son attention sur John qui, immobile, semblait porter toute sa concentration sur un étui à violon et sur son contenu.

-Chéri ? Il est tard, je pense que nous devrions rentrer, reprendre cela demain.

Elle s’inquiéta un peu de son manque de réaction. John, le dos légèrement courbé, les épaules basses, ne bougeait pas. 

Elle côtoyait un ancien militaire atteint de syndrome de stress post-traumatique, aux accès dépressifs reconnus, depuis presque deux ans, elle savait donc pertinemment que John ne se laissait jamais surprendre, et qu’il avait en horreur d’être pris à dépourvu. 

Elle se racla donc la gorge, claqua plus fort ses talons contre le parquet. Mais, ne le voyant toujours pas réagir, elle s’enquit d’accélérer, atteignit rapidement son côté pour venir poser une main ferme sur son bras, le poison de l’inquiétude la rendant presque haletante.

-John ?

Il tenait un violon, magnifique, entre ses mains. Un instrument d’une grande valeur, elle en était certaine. Il brillait, son bois rendu poli et huilé par le nettoyage et le soin qui lui avait été apporté, pendant certainement bien des années. Ses cordes étaient tendues, belles et fortes, et Mary savait qu’un merveilleux son en sortirait si elle prenait la peine d’en pincer une entre ses doigts. 

Il devait appartenir à Sherlock. Les doigts de John, refermés autour de lui, étaient précautionneux, doux. Il les passait parfois sur les tranches polies, toujours avec délicatesse. Cela porta un certain coup au cœur de Mary, mais elle ne laissa rien en échapper. Elle se contenta de serrer un peu plus l’avant-bras de John dans sa main.

-John …

-Il y a quelque chose à l’intérieur.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le bois verni, les jointures devenant blanches, la matière crissant sous sa poigne. Mary eu un instant peur que le violon ne se brise. Elle leva même une main pour retenir John de faire tout geste malencontreux, toute action qu’il pourrait regretter, par la suite, sans pourtant d’effet. Quelque chose d’étrange brillait dans le regard un peu vide de son docteur, quelque chose qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu sur son visage : elle aurait pu croire à une sorte d’excitation, à une sorte de terreur.

-Qu’est-ce que … ?

Il se mit à secouer l’instrument, violemment, ayant apparemment peu d’égard pour l’objet de grande valeur. Mary allait objecter lorsqu’elle finit par l’entendre, elle aussi : quelque chose bougeait, là-dedans. Quelque chose de petit, de léger, de quasi-indétectable, certes, mais cela bougeait. Mary analysa « note », elle pensa « bout de papier ». Une sourde angoisse monta en elle en voyant John approcher le violon de son visage, cherchant à apercevoir quelque chose à travers les fines découpes de l’instrument.

-Il faut le briser. Pas d’autre choix.

-John ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

Il haussa les épaules, imperturbable, comme accaparé par une force étrange, comme complétement absent. Il avisa la cheminée d’un coup d’œil, contempla encore le violon un court instant, puis, sous un cri outré de Mary, vint lui faire heurter le marbre noir, le brisant en plusieurs morceaux dans l’exercice. Il dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois : le violon devait valoir très cher, car sa structure était de très bonne qualité, résistante, fiable. Un instant, Mary pensa qu’il n’y avait rien à l’intérieur, que le bruit n’avait été provoqué que par leur imagination, qu’ils allaient devoir trouver un mensonge pour expliquer cela aux parents de Sherlock.

Puis, John se baissa, se releva avec un bout de papier serré dans ses doigts. Juste un carré de quelques centimètres, plié assez petit, assez compacté pour pouvoir faire un peu de bruit dans une structure de bois telle que celle du violon. Mary plissa les yeux, ne sachant si elle devait être inquiète ou juste très curieuse face à un tel phénomène. Sûrement devait-elle d’abord s’inquiéter de la mine trop réjouie de John, de l’espoir qui devait à nouveau venir gonfler ses poumons et serrer ses entrailles face à ce rebondissement.

Il déplia le papier sans trop hésiter, et ce malgré la furtive inquiétude qui était passée sur son visage au moment où il avait tourné le papier entre ses doigts. Il lissa le papier avec précaution. Poussée par la curiosité, Mary se joignit à lui dans la découverte.

-Un numéro de téléphone ?

Elle avisa les chiffres, leur nombre. 

-Un numéro de téléphone portable, assurément français.

Il leva vers elle un regard interrogatif, quelque peu perdu.

-Dix chiffres, débutant par un 06. Opérateur européen, indubitablement français. Tu sais à quoi il correspond ?

-Je n’en ai aucune idée.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, incapables de parler, incapables d’exprimer ce que tous deux pensaient tout bas. Avaient-ils peur ? Etaient-ils tout simplement trop étourdis pour pouvoir même comprendre ce que ce numéro pouvait signifier ?

-Mrs Hudson a spécifiée que personne n’était entré dans cet appartement depuis … la disparition de Sherlock.

-Mais, quelqu’un aurait pu le faire à son insu, non ?

Jurant dans sa barbe, John sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, d’une main tremblante. Il composa le numéro, se trompant plusieurs fois dans certains chiffres, une certaine angoisse montant rapidement en lui dès lors que les dix chiffres venaient s’inscrire sur l’écran digital. Il hésita à appuyer sur le bouton d’appel. Pétrie de curiosité, c’est Mary qui dû s’en charger, appuyant dans le même temps sur le haut-parleur.

Il y eu trois sonneries. Trois sonneries, longues, interminables, comme des heures, comme une éternité. John avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et la raison sur un possible point de non-retour. Il laissa échapper un juron lorsque les sonneries ne parvinrent finalement qu’à un répondeur absent de tout message d’accueil.

-Laisse un message.

Il dévisagea Mary d’un regard un peu désespéré, et elle ne fit que lui offrir un sourire lumineux, rempli d’espoir et d’engagement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ainsi qu’une respiration plus profonde, il enleva le haut-parleur et posa l’appareil contre son oreille, ne sachant réellement que dire, ne sachant absolument pas par où commencer.

Pensait-il réellement que toute cette mascarade ait un lien direct avec le brouillard qui entourait toujours la mort de Sherlock ? Pouvait-il réellement se permettre d’espérer, se permettre de retomber dans la folie de fantasmagories jamais vraiment fondées ?

Est-ce que Sherlock avait voulu lui laisser un indice ? Etait-ce là un piège ?

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ouvrit plusieurs la bouche sans jamais émettre un son. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Mary, exaspérée, finit par lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, le sortant de sa léthargie.

-D’accord, euh … Ici, John Watson, j’ai trouvé ce numéro au 221B Baker Street, Londres. Je …

Il jeta un regard en coin à Mary, clairement désespéré, qui le poussa à continuer d’un geste de la main.

-Sherlock … Si vous avez des indices sur la disparition de Sherlock Holmes, si votre but était de me contacter, ou de le contacter, rappelez-moi. La cachette était astucieuse, et je sais que vous n’auriez laissé un mot à cet endroit que pour une personne qui lui était proche.

Il laissa ses coordonnées, son nouveau numéro de portable, même le numéro de son fixe, à l’appartement qu’il partageait désormais avec Mary. 

-Rappelez-moi, d’accord ? 

Il espérait juste que tout ceci n’était pas une farce, une blague cruelle et douteuse. Il raccrocha et posa un moment son regard sur les morceaux de violon épars, sur le papier qu’il tenait toujours au creux de sa main : un simple carré arraché à une feuille de papier, bien certainement un A4, lambda, fine et lisse, au grain commun. Qui que cela soit, il n’avait pas souhaité laisser plus d’indice sur son identité.

-Que faisons-nous ?

-Je suppose que nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre.

John se laissa à nouveau tomber dans son vieux fauteuil poussiéreux. Il allait devoir expliquer à Mme Holmes comment il avait pu mettre en miettes le stradivarius hors de prix de son fils, et surtout pourquoi. Il espérait simplement que tout cela en vaille vraiment la peine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Le téléphone sonna. Le vibreur le fit bouger de manière désagréable sur la table de chevet en bois, le réveillant instantanément. Il se redressa vivement dans son lit, haletant, sortant bien certainement d’un rêve dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus du contenu.

Il se frotta les yeux, prit un court instant pour regarder autour de lui, pour se souvenir de l’endroit où il se trouvait : les fenêtres étaient closes et les rideaux tirés, la porte était bien verrouillée, ses affaires trainaient çà et là, comme toujours. L’endroit lui inspira « sécurité » et « toujours en exil ». Il s’assit dans son lit au moment où la deuxième sonnerie retentissait. Il attrapa le téléphone et rejeta l’appel avec des doigts un peu tremblants, se forçant à ne pas tenter d’analyser le numéro entrant.

Un numéro anglais. Forcément. Pas Mycroft, quelqu’un d’inconnu. Pas assez anonyme pour avoir passé l’appel en masqué, donc forcément désireux d’un contact. Forcément quelqu’un ayant trouvé le papier qu’il avait glissé dans son violon, trois semaines plus tôt.

Il laissa ses doigts se serrer autour de l’appareil, laissa son cœur s’emballer un peu. Il avait un peu d’espoir, mais également beaucoup de doute : cela pouvait, en fait, être n’importe qui. Moriarty pouvait très bien avoir mis la main sur le numéro, il pouvait très bien avoir demandé la fouille de son appartement. Peut-être tentait-il de le localiser, maintenant ? 

Un sourire, amer, vint étirer ses lèvres. En fait, cela avait-il réellement la moindre importance ?

Quel était désormais le sens de tout ceci ? Devait-il continuer à avoir peur ? Devait-il réellement penser que sa vie ne se déroulerait désormais plus qu’ainsi : toujours dans la fuite, toujours dans l’angoisse, continuellement en mouvement ? Moriarty était ce qu’il était, il avait fait ce qu’il avait fait, tout ceci était presque maintenant du passé, un passé, certes, suintant et glacé, mais il n’avait désormais plus vraiment de raison d’avoir peur. Bordel, il ne ressentait plus vraiment de peur, juste un manque constant, juste un froid perpétuel. Il était paranoïaque et lâche. Il était innocent et l’Angleterre clamait son nom haut et fort. 

Il avait envie de rentrer à la maison.

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, l’arrachant à ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir un message vocal en attente, du même numéro, toujours. Il pressa la touche avant de pouvoir se retenir, porta l’appareil à son oreille en se traitant immédiatement d’idiot.

Il fut debout en quelques secondes, avança vers l’une des fenêtres et tira un rideau, révélant la rue gelée d’une ville russe anonyme et perdue, noire et silencieuse en cette heure si tardive de la nuit. Il souffla sur la fenêtre et, dans la buée ainsi formée, traça le numéro que lui dicta la voix bien trop connue, bien trop chérie.

« Love, ne sois pas ordinaire. »

Son cœur battait fort, si fort que son tempo résonnait à ses oreilles de manière douloureuse, que ses veines semblaient au bord de l’implosion. Il sourit face aux chiffres tracés, face à son reflet un peu déformé dans la vitre crasseuse.

Mycroft allait le tuer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mary passa les deux semaines suivantes à s’occuper d’un John bipolaire, rendu à la fois furieux et complétement extatique par l’annonce de la survie de son meilleur ami. Elle supporta sa rage face aux secrets, face à ce qui lui avait été caché, tout ce temps, face à toute cette peine et ce désespoir qu’il avait endossés, pour finalement bien peu de choses. Elle rit de son enthousiasme à la pensée du retour imminent de Sherlock, de sa joie à le savoir sain et sauf, de son excitation à pouvoir enfin le revoir. Elle fut une épaule lorsqu’il s’effondra après la colère et la joie, lorsqu’il pleura juste ces deux années passées, ces longs mois de solitude et de désillusion, ces longs mois de thérapie et de perdition. 

Elle s’inquiéta beaucoup, pleura elle aussi, parfois. Elle fut l’amie, la confidente, le soutien dont John eu besoin. Elle serra très fort sa main lorsque l’avion se posa sur la piste d’atterrissage.

John était une boule d’inquiétude et d’excitation. Il passait d’un pied à l’autre, impossible à contenir, demandait très régulièrement aux hommes de Mycroft pourquoi l’appareil mettait tant de temps à arriver, en était même venu à les menacer, au moins une fois, avant que Mary ne parvienne à le calmer. 

La porte s’ouvrit d’abord sur Mycroft, qui descendit lentement du jet, dardant sur eux un regard particulier, et Mary pouvait jurer qu’il y avait surtout pas mal de rancœur, d’avertissement dans ses yeux un peu sombres. D’ailleurs, il ne vint pas immédiatement les saluer, se contentant de rester proche de la sortie, d’échanger quelques mots avec ses hommes. Il ne se dirigea vers eux que lorsqu’il fut certain que le périmètre entier soit sûr, après qu’ils l’aient rassuré quant au niveau d’alerte et de vigilance qui avait été ancré en ce lieu. 

La sécurité, d’ailleurs, avait beaucoup surpris Mary. Après tout, on ne parlait là que d’un détective consultant. Or, les mesures drastiques imposées semblaient être bien démesurées par rapport à l’individu concerné. Mary ne savait pas trop qui il était, ni pourquoi il avait ainsi feint sa mort, mais elle était sûre que, pour être ainsi surveillé, sa vie devait valoir bien plus que ce qu’elle pouvait en savoir.

Et, finalement, il parut. Grand, mince, des cheveux noirs bouclant autour de son visage tout en pommettes affutées et en angles, des yeux très clairs au regard intense. La main de John broya la sienne dans une étreinte suffocante, et elle dut le retenir de ne pas s’élancer vers lui sitôt qu’il commença à descendre les escaliers, avec un peu de lenteur.

Pour Mary, il semblait bien commun. Ses yeux étaient particuliers, calculateurs et intenses, et sa silhouette longiligne et son visage ne manquaient pas de charme, très bien, mais il n’y avait rien d’exceptionnel là-dedans. Il ressemblait bien aux photographies qu’elle avait pu voir de lui dans la presse. Cela la déçu quelque peu. Elle l’avait imaginé un peu différemment.

Il échangea quelques mots avec son frère, qui ne parut pas s’en dérider, avant de s’avancer vers eux, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d’un long manteau, le col remonté autour de son visage anguleux. Son regard évitait méthodiquement celui de John, malgré tous les efforts que déployait celui-ci pour juste parvenir à le regarder en face. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils furent face à face que Sherlock Holmes ne put davantage se dérober face à ce qui l’attendait.

-Bonjour, John.

Sa voix était grave, un peu rauque. Il toussota pour s’éclaircir la gorge, le regard fixant un point un peu plus à gauche par rapport à la tête de John. Mary s’offusqua un peu qu’il ne lui jette pas le moindre regard, mais elle ne pipa mot : John lui avait fait maintes recommandations, lui avait longuement expliqué comme cet individu fonctionnait. Elle savait donc qu’elle ne devait pas réellement lui tenir rigueur de son impolitesse.

-Comment vas-tu ?

La main de John s’échappa de la sienne avant qu’elle ne puisse la retenir. Et, avant qu’elle n’ait pu faire le moindre geste, il frappa Sherlock au visage, son poing heurtant une des pommettes aiguisée de l’homme sans que celui-ci ne cherche à se dérober au coup.

-John !

-Pas un message en deux ans ! Pas le moindre mot pouvant me faire un peu espérer, pouvant me laisser croire à ta survie ! Tu me fais tourner en rond et me laisse un putain d’indice dans un violon, comme si j’étais juste un pion sur ton grand et foutu échiquier ! Et, la première chose que tu trouves à me dire, la première chose qui te traverse l’esprit, c’est de me demander comment je vais ?! Eh bien, voilà comment je vais, espèce de sale abruti !

Sherlock porta une main à sa pommette meurtrie, le visage ayant effectué un quart de tour vers la droite sous le choc. Il passa ses doigts sur l’impact et leva des yeux exempts de toute surprise vers John, qui semblait fulminer d’une rage que son geste ne semblait pas vraiment avoir assouvie.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Peut-être qu’avec un deuxième …

Mais, avant que tout autre geste ne soit amorcé, Mycroft bondit, fut sur eux en à peine quelques secondes, se postant entre son frère et le docteur en une position de défense que tous deux furent surpris de constater. 

Mary n’avait jamais rencontré Mycroft, son nom était certes célèbre – dans son milieu -, mais jamais n’avait-elle pu rencontrer l’homme en personne. Il semblait diablement protecteur, au-delà même de tout ce qu’elle avait pu penser. Il claqua la pointe de son parapluie sur le sol et darda sur eux un regard menaçant et noir qui fut suffisant pour faire reculer John. Ce dernier semblait d’ailleurs bien abasourdi par un tel geste de la part de l’ainé des Holmes. De ce qu’elle pouvait constater, pour John, Mycroft n’avait jamais été le grand frère de l’année, et ce revirement de situation lui paraissait pour le moins surprenant.

-Ne vous avisez plus de le toucher, c’est bien compris ?

-Mycroft …

Derrière la silhouette de son frère, Sherlock roulait des yeux, agacé et las, comme trop habitué aux frasques de son ainé. Il le poussa d’ailleurs du passage, mais toutefois d’une manière assez douce, décalant avec son impolitesse et sa rudesse légendaires, et lui offrit un regard qui eut tendance à légèrement détendre Mycroft. Un sourire quelque peu méprisant sur les lèvres, celui-ci recula donc à son tour, restant toutefois à quelques pas d’eux, veillant aux moindres de leurs gestes. 

John était effaré, et son hébétude ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin.

-Mais, enfin, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Sherlock balaya la question d’un geste, ignorant le regard noir que leur jeta Mycroft à cet effet. Il leva une main vers son visage et frotta ses yeux, se pinça l’arête du nez avec application. Le geste suffit pour rallumer comme une sorte d’inquiétude dans le regard de John, pour calmer un peu sa colère. 

C’est vrai que Mary aussi lui trouvait une mine affreuse : il semblait bien pâle, maigre au-delà du mince qu’il avait toujours porté, et éreinté, aussi, n’en déplaise aux cernes violacés qui descendaient bien bas sous ses yeux. Elle avait remarqué un tremblement régulier et compulsif dans ses membres, notamment dans ses mains, et jugea immédiatement qu’il devait être très sérieusement en manque.

De quoi, ça, c’était une autre question.

John dû parvenir aux mêmes déductions, car son visage s’assombrit bien vite, reprenant sérieux et considération. Il ne lui demanda pourtant pas comment il allait, ou pourquoi il avait ainsi fuit, comme Mary aurait pu le croire. Il avança juste de quelques pas et, cette fois-ci sous le regard surpris de Mycroft, prit Sherlock dans ses bras, l’enfermant dans une étreinte forte.

-Espèce d’idiot.

-Toi aussi tu m’as manqué, John.

La voix rieuse ne put toutefois camoufler toute la sincérité qui sembla soudainement suinter de chaque pore de la peau du détective. Cela fit se tendre le corps de John dans l’étreinte, cela provoqua un haussement de sourcil grotesque chez Mycroft, cela tira presque un sourire attendri chez Mary. Lorsque Sherlock en vint même à passer un bras dans le dos de son ami pour l’étreindre à son tour, Mary se demanda si la mâchoire de Mycroft n’allait pas se fendre d’être tant serrée.

C’était étrange, non ? Certes, John lui avait bien dit que Sherlock avait quelques difficultés avec les relations humaines, considérant les sentiments comme une faiblesse et tout cela, alors il était vrai qu’elle pouvait bien se moquer de ce geste un peu déplacé. Mais, pourquoi tant s’en offusquer ? Pourquoi y avait-il comme de la colère, de l’inquiétude, dans le regard de l’ainé face à cet élan amical ? Pourquoi Mycroft semblait-il si déboussolé face à la considération soudaine de son frère quant à son ami ? Tout cela était bien étrange, assez pour que Mary se sente prise d’un certain malaise, à son tour.

Voyant d’ailleurs le moment s’éterniser, les bras de son petit-ami pressés autour du corps longiligne de son ami, les mains de Sherlock tremblants un peu dans leur étreinte, leurs visages un peu trop proches, Mary avança d’un pas, toussota de manière bien impolie, le rouge montant doucement à ses joues. Cela eu l’effet escompté : comme sortant d’une sorte de transe, John sursauta et, après s’être tourné vers elle, comme prenant à nouveau conscience de sa présence, se détacha de Sherlock, qui lui eut bien du mal à s’éloigner parfaitement.

Il garda d’ailleurs un instant le regard baissé, le temps d’enfoncer profondément ses mains toujours tremblantes dans les poches de son long manteau, le temps que John ne revienne prudemment à ses côtés, son regard – elle pouvait presque toucher l’indécision et l’inquiétude qui y circulait – toutefois toujours tourné vers son ami.

-Euh, Sherlock, je te présente Mary. Mary, voici Sherlock.

Lorsqu’il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, elle se sentit presque paralysée par son regard. Ses yeux étaient deux billes froides, glacées même, où voguaient des choses bien obscures, bien assez pour qu’elle s’en inquiète immédiatement, bien assez pour qu’elle souhaite être partout ailleurs sauf ici, en sa présence. 

C’était un peu comme s’il parvenait à voir à l’intérieur d’elle-même, comme s’il pouvait voir ses secrets, ses pêchés, ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient d’une intensité rare, et brillaient d’un éclat un peu fou qui la fit frissonner pendant une courte seconde.

Il avança doucement vers elle, et elle serra d’une main qu’elle voulut ferme la sienne, s’étonnant qu’il eut la peau si chaude pour quelqu’un d’apparence si glacée.

-Enchanté de vous connaître.

-Moi de même. Je sais, à vrai dire, à peu près tout de vous. John est votre plus grand fan.

Il esquissa un sourire, faible et maladif, qui n’atteignit pas vraiment ses yeux. Il ne fit qu’hocher la tête, marmonnant très rapidement quelque chose entre ses dents, avant de se détourner d’elle, reportant immédiatement toute son attention vers John.

Vraiment, jamais Mary ne s’était sentie aussi insignifiante et esseulée qu’en cet instant.

-Qui est-ce ?

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel - ou tout simplement de le frapper. Mycroft émit un soupir bien sonore dont Sherlock ne tint pas compte, son regard ne quittant jamais vraiment la silhouette quelque peu tendue de son ami, qui ne savait que faire de tant d’attention. 

-Mary Morstan. Sa petite-amie.

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans la voix de Mycroft, quelque chose que Mary eu du mal à identifier, mais qu’elle apparenta néanmoins à de la cruauté. Cela en était certainement. Car, les épaules de Sherlock semblèrent se tendre, sa posture devenant plus rigide à l’entente de ces mots. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, certainement sans réellement s’en rendre compte, et détourna son regard de John, qui ignorait apparemment comment réagir. Le peu d’émotions stagnant sur son visage s’évaporèrent, très vite remplacées par un masque lisse et froid. 

Mary ne put s’en empêcher, elle repensa aux mots de Mrs Hudson. Se pouvait-il vraiment que … ?

Puis, Sherlock sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, leur offrit un sourire néanmoins pas réellement franc, avant de relever le col de son manteau et de se diriger d’un pas rapide vers la luxueuse voiture noire qui les attendaient non loin de là, disparaissant derrière les vitres teintées bien avant qu’ils n’aient pu réellement comprendre ce qu’ils devaient faire dès à présent.

Mary, abasourdie par cette rencontre, se retourna vers John, qui lui offrit un regard tout aussi perdu que le sien. Il paraissait chamboulé, et lorsque sa main se joignit à la sienne, elle put clairement sentir qu’il tremblait.

-Est-ce qu’il est toujours comme ça ?

John haussa les épaules. En fait, pouvait-il toujours se targuer de savoir parfaitement qui était Sherlock Holmes ?

-Pas vraiment …

Elle se permit de soupirer, suivant John qui l’entrainait déjà vers la voiture.

Vers le 221B Baker Street.


End file.
